Contemporary aircraft may include speed brake systems, which may include control surfaces on each wing. The use of the control surfaces may increase drag to aid in the reduction of airspeed for a given thrust, which is especially beneficial during landing of the aircraft. Currently, after a fault occurs with the system, airlines or maintenance personnel attempt to identify the cause and fix it either during scheduled or most likely during unscheduled maintenance.